Vitreous is a normally clear, gel-like substance that fills the center of the eye. Certain problems affecting the eye may require a vitrectomy, or surgical removal of all or a part of the vitreous. To perform a vitrectomy, various instruments are used including a vitrectomy handpiece, a light pipe and an infusion line or port. The vitrectomy handpiece includes a cutter for removing all or a portion of the eye's vitreous. The light pipe is used as a light source, and the infusion line or port is used to replace fluid and maintain proper pressure in the eye.
Current vitrectomy handpieces have several parts, many of which can be rather expensive. For example, current vitrectomy handpieces include positional sensors that detect the position of the motor to determine when to begin aspiration. This increases the cost of manufacture, thereby increasing the cost of the device to the ultimate consumer. Moreover, while these devices are designed to be reused, the cutting tip must be replaced. Replacement cutting tips can be expensive, with a common model costing over $100.
In addition to expense, current vitrectomy handpieces include several electrical and pneumatic lines attached to the device, making the device cumbersome to operate and maneuver. Also, in order to accommodate the number of parts included in the device and the electric and pneumatic lines, the handpieces tend to be larger, contributing to the cumbersome nature of the device. Accordingly, a need exists for a less cumbersome, less expensive device that is easy to maneuver and comfortable to handle during surgery.